Cayendo a la Esperanza
by miu.sakurai.73
Summary: Todo fue mas facil cuando finalizo y cai para ver mi futuro, ya nada me arrebataría mi felicidad. /Lo se, pesimo resumen. One-shot.


**Los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

 **Ningun personaje me pertenece, lastima, solo la historia sacada de su mente e imaginacio. Sin fines de lucro.**

 **Espero les guste este One-shot, lo hice alegre al terminar, el titulo lo coloque porque salio de la nada. Pongan sus opinions buenas o malas, todas son aceptadas. Gracias y disfruten este pequeño fic.**

* * *

Todo al fin estaba llegando al final de la historia. Pero por alguna razón no se sentia satisfecho. No. Era mas bien un sentimiento contrario, reir y llorar, abrazar y destrozar, vivir y morir. Porque ya nada quedaba… almenos no hasta terminar todo.

Lento sus ojos viraron al cielo lleno de nubes oscuras, la lluvia llegaría y con él la decisión que debía tomar.

La guerra entre el bien y el mal estaba culminando. La sangre, lágrimas, dolor y tristeza rondaba por el lugar. La lujuria, la sed de sangre y odio eran repartidos entre los Mortifagos, pero uno era diferente, uno tenia otro tipo de emoción.

Era doloroso, muy doloroso pero debia seguir y sin mas todo finalizo.

Lento sus ojos viajaron hacia el lugar y donde sus amigos o los que creyo festejaban a mas no poder y abrazaban a todos, vio a Ron quien era como su hermano, mas ahora todo era indiferente, localizo a Hermione quien era la mas inteligente y ahora sonreía burlon dentro suyo, ella no veía lo que el si. Lento sus ojos viajaron hacia un rubio de ojos grises, una serpiente aliado y este rodeado por otros que lo miraron levemente y con una mirada asintió sutil.

Lento fue caminando alejándose de todos los felices del lugar, lento otros grupos eran repartidos para atender a los heridos, para llorar algunas perdidas, para abrazar la nueva "libertad", para poder terminar con todo lo que faltaba.

Escucho una voz llamarlo y rápido se lanzo desde el puente. No le importaba nada, ya todo termino y antes de lanzarse al vacio con la varita de Sauco aferrada hacia su corazón un rayo salio de la nada apuntándolo hacia él.

Escucho el grito desgarrador de todos y su cuerpo cayo inerte por el precipicio.

Sintió el viento chocar contra su cuerpo frio y lleno de sangre pero no tuvo miedo, nunca lo tendría. Vio el cielo y como la lluvia ya habia llegado limpiando todo y dejar sin rastro su vida.

Rememoro mientras la lluvia y el viento caian sobre su cuerpo y una sonrisa se poso recordando y queriendo llorar.

Como aquellos que creyo sus amigos de alma, el trio dorado eran algo que nunca vio. Ellos nunca lo supieron pero habia escuchado su traición ante él, como nadie le habia dicho que con su muerte finalizaría todo el mal, pero se llevaría el bien con él, y asi lo haría, asi lo hizo.

Como su amigo Ron, cruel sabandija como sus padres solo eran codiciados con su dinero y con su muerte serian ellos herederos de él haciéndole firmar un papel que recordó. Como su amiga Hermione la mas inteligente no lo era, no apoyo lo que creía era su felicidad, poniéndolo en lo mas bajo del mundo, como con ayuda del Director lograrían extraer hasta el ultimo grano de magia de su cuerpo cuando este callera al matar a Voldemort.

Sonrio divertido y entre sus delirios recordó esos brazos que lo abrazaron cuando los que creyo sus amigos del alma lo tomaron a la fuerza experimentando con su ser, no era la primera ves y solo haciéndose el desentendido logro encontrar sus verdaderos aliados. Lloro ante sus perdidas internas y abrazo su ser, rogando que todo fuera mejor. Recordando esos ojos frios pero amorosos, esos brazos fuertes que lo protegían de todo mal y como con su suave voz calmaba sus miedos hasta ahora.

Rápido una sombra se poso sobre su cuerpo y fue atrapado a la mitad de su caída. Ya todo acabo.

Se dejo arrullar por unos brazos que sostenían su cuerpo herido y cansado y dejo que el viento suave azotara su cuerpo mientras era tapado por una capa, el frio no era bueno.

Al llegar a su nuevo destino abrió sus ojos con cuidado para ser depositado sobre un sofá en medio de un salón ricamente decorado.

Muchas personas y un medimago conocido lo examino con detalle, hasta el ultimo rastro fue examinado y tras beber una posición curativa y cambiado de ropas las puertas se abrieron. Allí apareció al ser que trajo su felicidad, lagrimas quisieron bajar pero aun debía esperar hasta que llegase.

-¿como esta?- pregunto una voz ingresando al salón.

-estara bien, debe reposar y estará como nuevo pasado mañana.

-retírense.

El medimago asintió sonriéndole por ultima ves y el salón fue vaciándose quedando solos.

Lento aquel ser que lo socorro abrazándolo en su sufrimiento acaricio su rostro como su fuera un cristal delicado y beso sus labios.

-pense que te perdería- dijo el joven mago sintiendo el corazón latir pesado- temia lo peor.

-yo tambien, yo tambien- suspiro besando con cuidado su pecho cerca del corazón- pero ahora esta todo bien y ya estas a salvo.

-¿y los demás?

-ya los traje a todos, fueron trasladados aquí apenas caíste.

-¡Harry!- se escucho el grito de muchos.

El joven ojos verdes desvió su vista siento abrazado por ese sujeto de mirada fría y firme.

Allí estaban todos y una sonrisa y lagrimas se extendieron por su rostro. Allí estaban lo que creyo enemigos y no tan aliados, aquellos que creyo una familia nueva y ahora estaban completos.

-cachorro, estábamos preocupados por tu caída- dijo Remus y a su lado el hombre que lo rescato de la caída.

-Harry, me alegra verte bien.

-Sirius- sollozo el joven mago abrazando a su padrino, lento desvio su vista hacia los demás- Severus, Draco, Fred, George, Dobby, Luna… chicos… están aquí.

Lento el grupo se acerco haciendo una reverencia a la pareja y Harry abrazo su cuerpo.

El, solo él, era capas de darle tanta dicha, al fin estarían todos y nadie debía ocultarse. Ninguna muerte fue hecha, no desde que se vieron y el sufrimiento del menor los unio, no cuando unieron sus almas y vivieron cada dolor de uno del otro, no ahora que estaban mas que completos.

Cada muerte fue planeada, cada lagrima falsa fue hecha con mucho cuidado evitando errores, con cuidado todo fue planeado para volverlos mas débiles sin sabe que el chico-que-vivio era realmente feliz, mas feliz cada dia.

Al fin estaban todos.

-mi señor, ya todo esta listo en el Ministerio de Magia, solo falta que llegue y podremos finalizar todo- dijo Severus.

-no finalizar, empezar todo de nuevo- sonrio arrogante.

-Tom… por favor, no los dañes… al menos no a todos- pidió Harry acariciando los brazos que lo tenían.

-Mh! Esa familia debe tener su merecido Harry, ya lo discutimos- gruño volviendo sus ojos a los gemelos Weasley, quienes asintieron con dolor y odio- ya lo decidieron.

-ellos ya no son nuestra familia, es una lástima.

-pero asi lo decidimos- finalizo Fred a su gemelo.

-mi padre esta terminando los papeles contra el Director- dijo Draco viendo a Harry, aquel chico enemigo y ahora amigos, los mejores- dime Harry, como esta el pequeño.

Todos atentos miraron al joven de ojos verdes quien acaricio su vientre plano. Allí la nueva vida estaba creciendo, donde aparte del dolor causando por sus "amigos" logro soportar y adelantar la pelea final. Sonrió y sintió la magia crecer dentro suyo, era de su hijo.

-perfecto.

-cachorro, debes cuidarte, el ultimo hechizo reparo tu cuerpo pero debes reposar- pidió Remus.

-si Harry, el lindo bebé debe estar bien- sonrió soñada Luna- espero sea niña…

-sera niño- dijo Severus con una media sonrisa que solo daba al hijo de su mejor amiga- y será un gran pocionista.

-Dobby esta feliz, Dobby podrá cuidar al bebé del amo Harry- sonrio Dobby limpiándose unas lágrimas- Dobby lo cuidara mucho amo Harry.

- _yo también_ \- siseo una serpiente.

- _gracias Nagini, perdona por tener que "matarte"_ \- disculpo Harry acariciando la gran serpiente.

- _hm, todo por el pequeño huevito… amo Tom, es hora de irnos._

-hm, vamos- ordeno Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.- es hora de vengarnos y finalizar esta tonta Profecia.

-¡si!

Allí estaba su felicidad. Allí estaba todo lo que busco y buscaría. Su pareja, el ser mas oscuro que supuestamente mato a sus padres y en realidad fue una gran mentira elaborada por el Director. Aquel ser oscuro que en su sufrimiento lo reparo y amo, le entrego su ser y alma para estar juntos, mostro su dolor y anhelos, su sueños y su miedos, todos y cada uno ser tomados por Tom.

Lento vio alejarse a los guerreros para finalizar todo. Una cruel trampa para los luchadores de la "luz" mientras los Mortifagos se arrodillaban ante el consorte de su señor y aliado. Fue duro pero se gano su respeto con puño y su ser. Lucius apareció entregándole un pequeño cofre para irse con los demás mostrandole una leve sonrisa.

Sonrió y abrió con cuidado el objeto que pidió cuidar, dentro estaba un anillo plateando con un diamante en verde y bordes detallados en rojo y oro. Sonrio poniéndolo en su dedo anular izquierdo, su anillo de matrimonio con Tom, días antes de la batalla final.

Sonrió a su amiga Luna y a Dobby, ellos lo cuidarían hasta que el Director y Hermione mueran, para evitar que sientan su magia y drenar su poder. Acaricio con cuidado su plano vientre y se dejo relajar por los cuidados de su amiga, ya todo estaba finalizado.

Su pareja terminaría con la idiotez del Ministerio y la Orden del Fenix, cruel mentira. Lucius haría pagar al director al enterarse de lo que me causaban y a su hijo Draco. Los gemelos terminarían de arreglar cavos sueltos y con Hagrid calmar a los seres mágicos que cuidaban a Harry en el bosque Prohibido. Severus vengaría a su amiga y lucharía contra el Director; ahora que la barita de Sauco estaba en su poder nada temería, tenía las reliquias de la muerte con él y las almas de Tom estaban con su dueño dejándolo con su figura mas humana y madura.

Ahora todo estaba bien, Remus y Sirius estaban con él. Al fin serian la familia que fueron y quisieron un anhelo, ya nada lo lastimaría.

Tenia su familia y lucharía por dejarla como estaba, no importase nada, solo él, Tom y su hijo por nacer.

* * *

Gracias por leer este fic. Hasta la proxima.


End file.
